Eye of the Beholder
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: While is out buying supplies for a party, he runs into Sebastian at Wal-Mart. The thing is, Sebastian has a crying little girl in his arms that keeps calling him Daddy…
1. Chapter 1

_So…I know there's already about 200 fanfictions where Sebastian's a father, but I had to write this. And there's a twist! It's a bit different from the others. :)_

-.-

Kurt sighs, staring down onto the shopping list he's holding, and turns into another aisle.

He doesn't understand why _he _was the one that was chosen to go shopping for the New Directions' graduation party. Why couldn't it be Emma, with the super OCD, or the whole of the group?

He shakes his head, dropping his hand to grasp the handle of the shopping crate, picking it up off the floor, and drops a couple of packages of paper plates into it when he passes by, and moves out of the aisle to find the last thing on the list.

"No, no, _no_, Audrey, sweetie, shh." A familiar voice coos, distracting him from his thoughts, and he's all suddenly aware of the loud sound of a young girl crying.

"Daddy, I wanna go! I wanna _go!"_ The girl sobs.

The crying is coming from the aisle he's about to enter, to get the last few things on the list, so he peeks around the corner. There he sees a little girl with long, dark red hair, looking about the age of three, crying her little eyes out. A teenaged boy is kneeling in front of her and cradling her face, trying to calm her.

"Audrey, it's too late to go to the playground." The boy says. "We can go tomorrow."

"But I wanna go _now!" _The girl cries.

The guy is able to gently quiet her as Kurt blinks, stepping into the aisle cautiously. The poor girl is hyperventilating now, trying to take deep breaths, and the guy asks her if she wants to go for ice cream instead. She nods her head, sniffling, and he wipes her wet cheeks with his sleeves before gathering her into his arms and standing up.

Then he turns around, and suddenly Kurt is face-to-face with Sebastian Smythe.

They both freeze, and Kurt blinks owlishly.

Sebastian looks surprised and even a bit worried for a moment before he collects himself and shifts the girl in his arms, looking Kurt over a bit. His jaw clenches defensively and he opens his mouth. "Hey." He greets half-heartedly.

"Hi." Kurt replies warily, eyebrows drawing together.

They stand there in an awkward silence for a moment, but then Sebastian speaks again.

"Do you have something to say that's actually _worth_ my time or are you going to just stare at me like that?" He asks, and Kurt narrows his eyes. He's about to say something snappy in return, but the girl actually beats him to it.

"Daddy, it's not nice to talk to people like that." She reprimands, now fully recovered from her tantrum, hands placed on her hips.

Kurt's not paying attention to that, though, because his stomach drops after 'Daddy.'

_Oh. _Kurt thinks stupidly.

Sebastian, however, doesn't seem fazed in the slightest. He merely rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at her. "You're right." He turns to Kurt. "My apologies. I would instead like to say that you should probably shut your mouth before something decides to live in there."

Kurt snaps his mouth shut and glares.

So does the girl.

Sebastian raises his hands in defense. "What?" He asks the girl. "I was warning him of something. That's nice."

"I'm telling Mommy." The girl says, kicking her legs as a sign that she wants to be put down.

"Oh, no you're not." Sebastian laughs, setting her down.

The girl then walks right to Kurt and beams up at him. "Hi! I'm Audrey!" She says happily, raising her hand for Kurt to shake.

"Hello, Audrey." Kurt says after a moment, smiling a little. "What manners you have."

"Mommy says I get them from her." Audrey says proudly. "Daddy says that Mommy's a smart a–"

"OK!" Sebastian's hand covers her mouth, and Kurt actually laughs a little. "That's enough of that." He pats her head and takes her hand. "We should probably get going if we want that ice cream." He says, and Audrey lights up at the mention of the frozen treat, nodding frantically.

Kurt nods a bit as they walk by him, and smiles when Audrey turns back, calling. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kurt!"

Kurt waves back, and as Sebastian turns the corner, he pauses to nod at Kurt, and Kurt raises his hand again to waggle his fingers in a short goodbye.

As Kurt finishes his shopping and leaves, he thinks about the encounter. He had expected a lot of things about Sebastian, but to be a father? Not at all.

He shakes his head as if it would clear his mind, and drives out of the parking lot, all thoughts of Sebastian and the little red-headed girl lost.

-.-

_Yes, I know, it's short and rushed and very pathetic for the beginning to a story, but it's the best I could crank out for now. More soon! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm going to try to update every Monday and Friday from now on, so let's cross our fingers!_

-.-

It's not until two days later that Kurt sees Sebastian again.

He's getting his morning coffee, without Blaine, as his boyfriend is rehearsing for yet another duet with Rachel, and he spots the blazer-clad teen at a small table in the corner, reading. He looks so relaxed, almost innocent, that Kurt forgets for a moment that this is the same guy who nearly _blinded _his boyfriend and just looks at him.

Before he knows it, he's standing in front of the very same table Sebastian's sitting at, carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other. Sebastian hasn't seemed to notice his present yet, so he thinks that maybe he can walk past him and act as if he was just walking by–

"Where's Audrey?"

_Shit_.

Sebastian's head snaps up and he looks just as surprised as Kurt feels. For a moment Kurt feels embarrassed for blurting out something like that, for startling him, but then he remembers who he's talking to and how Sebastian didn't seem to be embarrassed at all by the fact that he has a daughter and he feels a bit better.

"Stalking me, Hummel?" He asks, tilting his head and furrowing his brow.

Kurt can't help the snort that escapes him, nor can he help snapping back at him. "I'm not a stalker, and even if I was I wouldn't waste my time stalking _you." _He snips.

Sebastian merely grunts and looks back down at his book, continuing to read.

Kurt just stands there, then, not really sure what to do with himself, and ponders the boy in front of him. He doesn't understand how someone can go from being loving and caring at one moment, and then idiotic and crude in the next. The Sebastian Kurt saw yesterday was different. He was kinder, more affectionate, when Kurt wasn't even aware he was capable of those emotions.

Sebastian looks up. "Are you going to sit down or not, Hummel?"

And, OK, wow. Kurt wasn't expecting that.

He tells himself no. That he should just turn up his nose and walk away, perhaps says some sarcastic as well.

But for some reason he doesn't understand, he sits down.

He hooks his bag over the back of his chair and sets down his coffee and muffin, very much aware of the way Sebastian is watching him, and takes a careful bite out of his muffin. He looks up at Sebastian, but the boy has already turned his attention back to the book he's reading. Kurt pulls his legs up, shifting into a criss-cross-applesauce position to get more comfortable, and repeats his earlier question. "Where _is _Audrey?"

Sebastian sighs, and folds the corner of his page down to mark it, closing the book and setting it down. "She's at home. When I go to school my Dad looks after her." He says, casually taking a sip of his coffee.

"Doesn't your Dad have to work?" Kurt asks, honestly curious.

Sebastian shakes his head. "He retired a while ago. It's not like we're in need of financial support." He freezes after that last sentence, seemingly realizing that he's actually having a civilized conversation with Kurt. He narrows his eyes. "Why do you even want to know?"

Kurt shifts uncomfortably under his gaze and matches his stare. "Is it a crime to be curious?"

"No, but it's rude to be nosy." Sebastian replies.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Do the guys at Dalton know you have a daughter?"

"Why does it matter?" Sebastian looks more defensive than angry, but Kurt can tell he's slowly pissing him off.

"It doesn't." Kurt says, reeling back in the conversation.

"Good." Sebastian glares for a bit longer and then picks up his book, shoving it into his bag and grabbing his coffee. "I'm leaving now." He declares, getting up.

"OK." Kurt says, annoyed. "See you later."

He realizes a moment too late what he's said, when Sebastian pauses, and he's about to take it back when Sebastian speaks.

"Sure. See you around, Hummel." He confirms, walking away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kurt gets to his locker, Blaine is waiting for him.

"Hi." He greets with a smile, opening his locker when Blaine steps out of the way.

"Hey." Blaine responds. "What took you so long? Usually you're so OCD about what time you get here." He asks.

Kurt thinks about his answer for a moment. What should he say? That _oh, well, I was talking to the guy that almost blinded you because ran into him yesterday at Wal-Mart and guess what? He has a daughter! _

Instead he says. "Long line, and then the barista messed up my order. I think she's new or something."

Blaine nods, accepting the excuse, and if Kurt feels guilty about lying, his conscience doesn't let him know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Kurt's at the mall.

He's looking for a new silver belt to match the new watch that just came in the mail yesterday, when he hears the shrill, familiar voice.

"Momma, I want a pretzel! Can I get one, _pleeease?"_

His head turns and he catches a flash of red hair just outside of the shop, so he sets down the belt he's examining and approaches the exit.

"Sweetheart, it's almost time for dinner, I don't want you to spoil your meal." An older voice says, and when Kurt turns the corner he spots a teenaged girl with wavy dark red hair that matches the hair that belongs to the girl in front of her, crystal blue eyes and pale skin. She's kneeling on the ground, holding the girl's shoulders and looking up apologetically into her eyes.

Next to her is a wheelchair.

"But Mom–"

"Honey, no." The girl says, a bit more firmly, and then stands up as the girl pouts.

She has trouble.

She grips onto the handle of the wheelchair, trying to push herself up, but she must've forgotten to lock it because it rolls away and slips from her grasp, causing her to fall flat on her back.

"Mommy!" The little girl cries.

Kurt's eyes widen and he rushes over, kneeling down next to the fallen girl, whose eyes are now squeezed shut as she presses a hand to her forehead. "Are you alright?" He asks warily, taking her hand with one of his and grasping her shoulder with the other, helping her sit up.

"I'm fine." She replies, taking a deep breath and swallowing, dropping her hand from her forehead to hold herself up. She opens her eyes and smiles gratefully at Kurt. "Thank you." She says.

"Mr. Kurt!" The little girl pipes up suddenly.

Kurt's looks up and his eyes widen.

_That is most definitely Audrey._

"Audrey?" He asks, as if to make sure, but there is no doubt that this is the little girl from the other day. She has the same red hair, the same green eyes, the same splattering of freckles across her nose, and the same missing front tooth.

"Audrey, sweetie, do you know this man?" The girl asks once Kurt has helped her into the wheelchair.

The little girl nods, making her hair swish. "I met him when I was at Wal-Mart with Daddy! They were talking." She says proudly, as if it's an incredible thing to share the information.

The mother looks at Kurt warily. "You know Sebastian?" She asks.

And then Kurt fully realizes it. This is the mother of Sebastian Smythe's daughter.

Kurt nods slowly, trying to keep his eyes from widening as he processes the information, and he replies. "I do, yes."

"Oh." She says. "Look, I'm really sorry if you're someone he's dumped after a one-night stand or something but–"

"_Whoa_." Kurt cuts her off, eyes wide beyond his control at this point. "Um, OK, no. Wow." He shakes his head. "No. I have a boyfriend." He assures her. "I just know Sebastian because…well, he tried to _steal _ my boyfriend." He says.

"Of course he did." She says under her breath, burying her face in one hand, looking embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about that. Bastian really needs to learn how to keep it in his pants." She smiles fondly after that. "I'm Rian, by the way."

"What's gonna fall out of Daddy's pants, Momma?" Audrey questions, head tilted to the side, and Kurt just barely bites back a laugh.

"Nothing, sweetheart." The girl says, picking the girl up and placing her into her lap.

"OK, so I got the Princess plates, but I wasn't able to find the cups so–" And suddenly Sebastian is there, freezing when he sees Kurt next to his daughter and…whatever the mother of the girl is to him. "Kurt." He says.

Kurt smiles just a bit and waves. "Hi."

Sebastian crosses his arms and smirks. "Well, now I'm _sure _you're stalking me."

Kurt rolls his eyes and Rian smacks his in the chest. "Be nice." She warns, glaring.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Sebastian defends, giving the shopping bag he's holding to Audrey.

"Yes, trust me, he's said much worse." Kurt says, smirking a little when Sebastian withers under Rian's glare.

Sebastian turns a glare of his own on him. "Thanks for that, Hummel."

"My pleasure." Kurt drawls.

"Anyway." Rian says, breaking her glare the smile fondly down at her daughter. "We should probably get going so that we can eat dinner.

"Agreed." Sebastian says, picking up a purple bag that appears to be Rian's and slinging it over his shoulder, gripping the handles of her wheelchair.

Rian looks up at Kurt and waves as Sebastian pushes them away. "It was nice to meet you, Kurt!"

"You, too!" Kurt calls back.

And when Sebastian turns to give Kurt a goodbye wave of his own, albeit short, you couldn't really blame Kurt for being surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, readers. Believe it or not, this actually is (technically) an update. Just ... not here. I've recently taken up a new account, here: ~jashersashesonagrave. My penname is JashersAshesOnAGrave. Don't ask what it means, because it's a very, very long story, and it's also a bi of an inside joke that I'd like to keep inside, if you get what I mean.

Anyway~ Eye Of The Beholder will be continued. ... Well, is being continued. I'm currently writing up a bunch of new chapters, as I now have plenty of ideas. So please, if you wish to continue to read this story, go there, or look on my Tumblr, which is currently .com.

However, I will not be continuing anymore of my stories other than this one. I've lost my inspiration, quite frankly. But, if anyone would like to take up finishing the stories for me, feel free to, so long as you give me credit for the chapters I've written.

Happy Reading.


End file.
